


Of Course It Had to Be Dean

by KacyWritesIt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Lemon, Masturbation, Other, Sick Sam Winchester, Smut, The Impala (Supernatural), Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KacyWritesIt/pseuds/KacyWritesIt
Summary: Dean insist that his sick brother, Sam, stays at the bunker while sick. Dean thinks he can cover a minor case by himself but, there's a few complications.





	1. Chapter 1-Bye Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT AHEAD! You have been warned!  
> No wincest/implied wincest  
> Other warnings: explicit language, mostly plotless, masturbation, kinks, sexual frustration, a few more but those are the main ones  
> Also sorry for spelling and grammar errors!  
> Still a work in progress/not complete!

It was a warm, late spring evening down in the Winchester's bunker in Lebanon, Kansas.

Sam. Well, Sam laid lazily in a warm daze on his back with his head at the foot of his bed, staring half mindedly out his bedroom door staring at a wall. In his usual sleeping attire, some sweat pants and loose fitted shirt, one leg hanged off the bed and one on his pillows. His face fever flushed, a stuffy nose, and eyes slightly rolling back until Dean's voice  yelled a few rooms down, "Dude! I got it! You should just, you know, stay here!" With a croaky, grabley response Sam shouted back, " Dean I'm fine! I'll be ready by tomorrow morning!" There was a small silence until he heared heavy foot steps, which matched with his brother, coming into his upside down veiw of his door frame. "Dude, seriously? If you're like this now, theres now way you'll be ready by the morining. Besides I'm leaving now." "But Dean-" Sam was quickly cut off my Dean's words as he slung his bag over is shoulder, "I'll be fine, Sammy. Its probably just some of Crowley's rouge demons. Besides, a little latin can fix about anything, right?" Sam just rolled his eyes and rose up and ran his hand through his messy hair. "Whatever." He said grummbled. "Just don't die." "No promisies, Sammy." Dean snarkily replied making his way down the hall. "There's some meds and OJ on the counter. Ill be back in a few days." He heard Dean shout. "Kay." Sam croaked back. "Gonna get me some barbaque and pie, he he!" Sam heard Dean happily shout as he heard Dean close the big door. 

It had only been about half an hour of diving in Baby, as Dean began to wonder about Sam's well being. He decided to let that drift off since he knew his baby brother would be fine. And if he had any serious worries he could have Cas check up on him. He switched out his cassette as he continued driving down the road to a sun begining to fall as he drove to Texas. 

 The next day, around noon Dean arrived at a motel. Tired from all the driving he shuked his bag, jacket, and shoes onto the floor and imediantly plopping down on the bed for a nap. When he woke up it was roughly 7 pm, with a beautiful pink sky dusted with fluffy orange clouds. Dean sat up and became startled for a moment realizing Sam wasn't in the room, but soon felt relieved remebering that he let him rest at home. As it had been a while since Dean last ate, he decided to go on a beer and food run right after texting Sam seeing if he was alright. 

Dean hoped into Baby and remembered that since Sammy wasn't there, nerding out with research or to complain that Dean's music was too loud, he cranked up his secret playlist as he drove down to a local store and restaurant. After getting the food, he parked into the motel parking lot seeing it was about dark outside and well, Dean seemed to be enticed by the sweet air and the soft Katy Perry playing. Dean looked around the parking lot for a moment to check of anyone was around. Nothing, completely empty other than a single other parked car. Dean had noticed a straining feeling against he's jeans. He began to roll his window down half way to get a beautiful cool breeze as he began palming himself through the thick denim. He undid his jeans and slide out his leather jacket as well as unbutton the first few top buttons of hia flannel. Once seated in acomfortable position, Dean turnes up Teenage Dream on Baby's speakers and guitily smiled that if Sam even knew what he was listening to he'd never head the end of it. With his jeans undone, he began to move his boxers out the way letting his throbbing member spring up.

His breath hitched as the cool air met his warm blood rushed cock. He began slowly stoking himself closing his eyes and began breathing warmly. He felt ridulous yet amazing. Here he was macho man Dean Winchester, the man who's saved the world a number of times, sitting in his car with his legs spread, blushed a hot red rouge on his cheeks, stroking his cock while listening to Katy Perry in a parking lot. He began to pick up his pace as one hand wandered to his chest making its way slowly down his clothed stomach down to his thighs and back up to massage his balls. The smirked to himself about how ridiculous hes being yet how much he was turning himself on. A bead of precum had formed as Dean opened his eyes to look down at his cock he knew that he was so going to enjoy himself the next few days. He smeared his tip with the precum and ran his fingers on the underside of his large member coating it for base to head. He began stroking faster with his right hand as his left went to his own mouth and began to suck on his index and middle finger. Still stoking, he pulled his fingers out with a pop seeing that they were smoothly covered with his warm saliva. Getting excided, he began to stoke faster while bringing his fingers down towards his puckering hole, gentley circling his hole then slide one in. Dean let out a breathy moan as he began working everything slowly and to soon push his second finger in beginging to open himself up.

After a bit of pumping his fingers in himself and srroking his hot throbbing cock he began to pick up the pace feeling a warm feeling starting to rise is his lower stomach. He has preffected a perfect angle of his years that males it feel so great up until his release. And with a flick of the wrist Dean's strokes became fast and sloppy as he moaned and grunted bucking his hips and within seconds his fingers pushed deep and curling, hot milky streams of cum shot out from his cock. Dean with almost a cry of groan mumbled, "Fuck. Fuck yeah." As he panted and let his eyes fall closed both his hands now resting on his chest and his member starting to soften and a cool night breeze dances on his warm freckles cheeks as the warm red color was slightly illuminted my soft moonlight. 

As Dean began to pull up his underwear and jeans he realized that Sam had began call. In a panic he shut off the music, which had turned to Taylor Swift, with a quick slide of the hand and tried tl clear his throat and act as natural as he could even though Sam couldn't even see him. Quickly, Dean punched his phone with his finger sliding the answer call. " Um hey, uh hey, um yeah," Dean said  to the phone. Sam's sore voice had come through with a, "Uh Dean. You okay?" "Yup, absolutely. Of course, I am one hundred percent aye okay. Yup Im super. Fan frickin tastic." He manageded to stutter out. It was as if Dean could see the silence amd Sam giving him the, 'the fuck did you do' face. "Ahem," Sam cleared his throat, "Well. Okay then. Everything okay down there?" "YUP" Dean said a little to fast. "You know Sam, you don't sound great. Why dont you, go to sleep and get some rest!" "Uh alright Dean. Uhh-" Dean sharply cut him off. "Awesome! You, you go gey some sleep Sammy! Ha ha alright byeee!" "Dean!"  Sam shouted over the phone. "Dean, Cas says-" Before Sam could even finish his sentence Dean hit the end call button. With wide eyes and still rosey cheeks, he let out a big exhale and remebered his food in the back seat. He grabbed some sanitizer and pulled himself together before grabbing his food and getting inside the motel room. 


	2. Chapter 2- "While I was out"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to question some of the vic's family and has a little fun. After that Dean preps and goes on the hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from the next morning.  
> SMUT AHEAD and explicit language!  
> Also this whole thing is still a work in progress, so there's lots of spelling, grammar etc mistakes!

Deans cell buzzed and alarmed away, trying to get his attention to, WAKE THE FUCK UP! Sleepily, Dean, who had been belly down on the motel bed, face smuthered in a pillow, reaches sloppily and slapped for his phone. After shutting off the alarm, Dean crawled out of bed to the bathroom. After turning the corner, Dean sleepily looks into the mirror to see that handsome hunter himself in the reflection. Turning to a slight angle, Dean looks himself up and down, looking at his smooth chest, not too rippled but natural model abs, a smooth V line, and a pair of boxers complete with his sleepy yet sexy hair. "Lookin good my friend," he remarked to himself before hoping into a warm shower. 

After his shower, Dean got some breakfast and decided to call Sam to let him know how things are going. Before leaving the motel, Dean's eyes dart back to his duffle bag. Antsy, he shuffles back to the bed and rummages through a few shirts until he could lay his fingers on the prize. Biting his lower lip, Dean reveals a semi hard length with a battery pack. He knew could never do this with Sam or Cas around. They would wonder whats wrong with him. Why he's got such adorable rosy cheeks. Or what's he smiling about. But today no one would, hopefully, notice. So Dean took his light pink dildo and some lube, did a bit of prep before popping that sucker in, and pulling on his underwear and pants, before dropping the vibration and speed controler into the pocket of his pants along with a few tissues. 

After walking down the parking lot and having a seat in Baby, he was already getting use to the feeling of having the toy in him. To get himself ready, Dean hit the power botton of the controls and hit the up arrow once creating a small movement from the head of the toy that was pushed into him. He imediently felt a quick throb and twitch against his dress pants.

Dean had made sure that any wet spots would not be visible on his current pants the nigh before. He had also made sure the bottom of his suit blazer would end bellow any vissible bulges.

Walking up to the police station, Dean attempts to walk as normal as he could with a vibrating dildo up his ass. He kept a pretty good straight face while talking to the officers who were the first on the scene of the crime. 

After the station, Dean was feeling kind of gutsy as he made his way down to the victim's husbands house, pulling the small remote out of his pocket and hitting the up arrow a few times. Obviously this would be no challenge for the infamous Dean Winchester, even if it was, Dean would try to prove to himself it would be no challenge for the mighty Dean. As he pulled up to the house he smirked a bit as he punched the remote up a few notches before entering the home. The whole proccess was a breeze for Dean other than his blushed cheeks, which the teenage daughter of the house complemented his cute freckle and rosy red covered cheeks. 

After the interview, Dean had off the bat recongnise the smell of sulfur. And their neighbors kitchen lights flickering even though there was no one even home next door. Dean had his work cut out for him. He decided to himself he would come back later that night and stake out the place until he caught the black eyed bitch. But for time being, its not like Dean hadn't noticed his hard on and it throbbing and pushing against his pants. Quickly, he shuffled back to the car and began to head to motel in a rather quick fashion. As he ran his left palm against the crotch of his pants, a light moan left his mouth. The moan left with a trace against his wet full lips and he continued to palm a stroke against his rack hard cock through his pants still feeling the head of the toy rotate itself at a reasonable pace inside him. He could feel the wet spot on his pants with his fingers as he drove down the road, trying to book it to the motel as quick as he could. 

As he pulled up to the parking lot a little wincing cries came from Dean as he quickly grabbed the reports and his keys as he practically ran to the motel door. He fumbled with the keys with shakey hands as fast as he possibly could. He just had to finnish himself. His aching cock was straining incredibly hard on his dress pants, Dean hopping the wouldnt rip in the process.  As soon as he felt the door lock click, Dean practically smashed his way into the room, slamming the door harshly behind him as his hands dropped the keys and reports on the floor as he locked the door and began his way to the center of the tilled area of the room which was slightly off center of the room as he started kick off his shoes and stripping his pants and blazer. In his head he thought he was doing it sexy and smooth as he does typically on some one night stand, but from the way he almost landed face first into the floor, he could tell it obviously wasn't going as smooth as he anticipated.

After shacking his outer layer of clothing, he pulled his underwear down with one hand and the other close to his rear reaching for the base of his dildo. He gently took the dildo out as he kick away his underwear and kneeled on the floor placing the pink toy slightly behind him as he stuck it to the floor with the mediocore suction cup base. He took a moment, but only a quick moment to loosen his tie and un button the first four bottom of his shirt before he couldn't stand it and aligned himself quickly with the toy and sunk onto it and feeling how it filled him as he straddled the toy. On impact, he moan a low pitched whine as he grinded himself onto the toy and began riding it with his left hand leaning back and slightly to the aide to stabilize him as his right went for his large cock which at this point was dripping with his pre cum, at this point there was a small pool of precum puddling in front of him. He let out moans everytime he went down riding the fake cock with his hot to the touch cock be pumped in his fisted hand. He knew he was getting close felt the toy brush his prostate as he threw himself harder on the toy as it still continued to vibrate and rotate in him as he rode it at incredible speed pumping his beautiful cock roughly. Moaning even louder he feel himself comming undone and intoxicated in the feeling of bliss and he rode fats and pumped harder before he felt to knot in his stomach burst. He let out with a loud moan arching his back as he pushed himself onto the cock as his large cock pulsed in his hand as it let a big spurt of cum onto his chest and against his shirt, which was half way pushed up, and then another hot burst of cum equally as hard onto his abs again with his large load, after which he let go of his pulsating cock and began leaning forward, barely catching himself with both of his hand. His right hand almost slide from under him as it too also had some of his milky hot cum on it and as his cock continued to shoot hot loads onto the floor around him as his legs felt numb as he let his orgasm ride out for a minute before even moving.

He half layed on the floor in front of him in a beautiful cum covered mess panting in heat amd exhaustion.  After a minute he's cock began to stop twitching as he finnished and his ablity to get up was hindered with Dean having to pull the dildo out from him amd with a pop on release of the head popping out he let out a wince and he leaned backwards to fall onto the floor bring his legs bent and his sock feet flat footed on the floor before deciding to get up with a hyper sensitive cock.

After a minute or two and when Dean softened back to a normal state, he got up, avoiding stepping into his mess and into the bathroom to grab some paper towels. He, again stopped in the mirror as he looked down to see his cum covered belly before whipling his sticky mess away and turning off the toy and placing it into the sink. He walked back out to clean up more of his mess.  Continued after he took a quick shower and surfed the web a bit, then listened to some music and prepped his duffle for heading out later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my updates aren't very frequent I actually have been sick and classes and assignments have been rough lately! Tell me how you liked it in the comments! They mean a lot to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was really bad! This was my first ever smut and first ever fic I've written! I have read quite a bit but never wrote anything so, I'? Still new at this!


End file.
